


Home for Christmas

by smokeystarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Happy Ending, Johnyong fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Merry Christmas, One Shot, just lots of happy, married couple JaeDo, not angst for once, old uni friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeystarlight/pseuds/smokeystarlight
Summary: Johnny is heading to his friends (who let's be honest are more family) for Christmas so he won't be alone on the big day. But they have something waiting for him. The best Christmas present and he never saw it coming. Well worth the hideous traffic driving there.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all!!! Very late here in NZ but I needed a present for you all :) some nice fluff for once, please do enjoy <3 -Smoke

Johnny sighed, exasperated at the constant glare of the red brake light in front of him. He knew what he was in for though, when he decided to go to Jaehyun’s for Christmas. He was very lucky that his friend was more than willing to share his house with his partner there too. Johnny was pretty apprehensive when he was invited at first, worried that he would break up a romantic evening for Doyoung and Jae. But Doyoung scoffed at that.

“You’re family John-John, we have all year for that stuff. Christmas is for family, the more the merrier,” And so with prices for a flight back to Korea soaring and a huge show planned for Christmas Eve day at work, he was relieved to know he wasn’t bracing his first lone Christmas. Mark, Jaehyun’s friend from his class would be there with his partner and Doyoung assured Johnny that the internet would be plenty fast enough for him to skype Taeyong on the big day. 

Taeyong. 

Johnny missed him. They were doing well all things considered. He had made the long flight to Korea a month ago to see him. They were both very determined for the distance to not matter in their relationship. And it was that determination that kept them firm together. But at this time of year, it did hurt to not have his other half cuddled next to him. It wasn’t much of a stretch of imagination to think about what would happen if he was right here with him now. Humming along to the Christmas songs Johnny had, playing through the car’s Bluetooth, one hand laced through his, the other catching snowflakes outside the window. In the dying light of the main highway, he felt a pang. Taeyong would be here soon he assured himself. Yong would be here for New Years and would be there to open his results for his finals right next to Johnny. Johnny knew that Taeyong would have aced it, no problem. And with his masters under his belt, Tae would move in with Johnny. Such a short time away. Yet it felt like years. Taking a sip of his shoddy Starbucks Christmas coffee monstrosity he took his foot off the brake momentarily to edge forward slightly. Traffic sucked but that was life. And he would much rather this, than spending tomorrow alone. 

“Hey Siri, Call Yongie” he sighed in the direction of his phone. Hitting speaker, he heard the tone ring once, twice and then his baby picked up.

“Hey John” breathed a quiet voice that he knew was smiling.

“Yongie” Johnny smiled.

“What do you want?” He giggled lightly. Johnny’s eyes softened at his teasing.

“I need your voice to get me through this god-awful traffic, I’m not even off the main highway yet. It’ll be at least 11 by the time I get to Jae’s,” Johnny groaned.

“Aww John, hang in there,” Taeyong sympathised. Johnny hissed as one impatient car snuck past him somehow. The car beside him leaned on their horn.

“Sounds like mayhem out there,” Taeyong exclaimed, Johnny hummed in strong agreement.

“Just dumb-arse impatient people babe, there’s no shortage of them at this time of year.” Taeyong laughed softly.

“You can do it John-John,” he said with quiet encouragement. Johnny sighed in relief, the exit off the highway was just in sight. Indicating, he began the slow, slow process of merging.

“You still there?” Taeyong asked.

“Yeah, yeah! Just concentrating, how’s your family?” He hurriedly asked. A horn sounded behind him and he raised his hand in apology, honestly not really feeling that apologetic.

“They won’t leave me alone!” Taeyong laughed.

“Mum won’t stop bragging about you and my school work. She’s convinced I got top marks in finals,” Taeyong snorted. Johnny grinned, he loved Taeyongs Mother, she was just as excitable and full of love as her son.

“I’m pretty convinced too!” Johnny exclaimed. Taeyong scoffed and laughed.

“What?!” Johnny laughed, “Mothers know everything!”.

“True, true” Johnny could hear Taeyongs smile, it was very infectious.

“YES!” Johnny yelled victoriously.

“What?” Taeyong laughed.

“I’m off the stupid highway!!!” Johnny laughed with glee and put his foot on the accelerator. The rest of the trip was much smoother. Jaehyun and Doyoung both worked from home outside of Philadelphia in a little rural town, only commuting to the inner city when their separate offices needed them. Making the trip from New York where Johnny worked in radio was hard work but after several trips there, he had all the shortcuts and tactics for avoiding traffic. Taeyong kept him entertained most of the way, but he knew it was late in Korea. There was no point in both of them being tired.

“Hey Yong, I think it’s a good idea if we hand up now”, he said with a sad little smile. Taeyong yawned.

“Yeah” he sighed, “I’m exhausted”.

“Talk tomorrow baby, get your sleep,” Johnny murmured.

“Night John,” Taeyong laughed.

“Night baby,”

Johnny hit end on the call and focused on the road ahead. He has yet to get through the middle of Philadelphia but that was okay, he was almost there.  
.  
It was still snowing slightly when he pulled up to Jaehyuns house, the snowflakes settling in the folds of his scarf, not quite enough for snow to gather on the ground but still leaving a magical feel to the night. He popped the boot and slid out his suitcase just as the front door opened. 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Doyoung yelled with a big grin and a flying hug. 

“Merry Christmas Dodo,” Johnny chuckled. He looked over Doyoungs shoulder to see Jaehyun with his arms crossed, a wide grin mirroring his own and Mark and Donghyuck emerging from the house. He raised one arm in greeting and Mark returned it. Turning around, Doyoung had already collected his bags and crate of presents.  
“Come on John-John, you can’t be happy out here in the cold,” he said, pushing Johnny ahead. Johnny quickly locked his car and carried on inside. Jaehyun quickly wrapped him in a side hug and Donghyuck grabbed the last of the bags Johnny was holding onto as they all fell into the living room. Johnny had no doubt that it was Doyoung who had roped Jaehyun into the decorating. The whole house was covered in festive touches. Tastefully done too, he knew Doyoung had been planning all year for the perfect theme. 

“I’ll take it up to your room Johnny”, Doyoung smiled and disappeared upstairs. 

“How have you been, you beanstalk?” Mark grinned. He looked so much healthier and happier than when Johnny last saw him, practically glowing with Donghyuck wrapped around him, looking equally as thrilled.

“Not bad short-ass, keeping busy, how’s school?” He quirked. Donghyuck whooped at the nickname.

“Told you Mark!” He laughed. Mark just rolled his eyes.

“Schools good! Last year now for the both of us,” said Mark, his eyes shining. Johnny knew how much he was looking forward to moving back to his home in Canada, taking Donghyuck with him. They, like Jae and Doyoung, had it harder than himself and Taeyong. Both Jaehyun and Doyoungs families were against their relationship but they struggled on, making the most of their newfound independence and coming to America for a new beginning. As Johnny looked around more and more, he could see that his friends had done wonderfully. Marks parents were thrilled that the boy had found someone to make him happy and loved Donghyuck to bits. Unfortunately, it was a different story for Donghyucks family, who threw him out with no mercy. It was harder for the boy than it was for Jae and Do, whose families still somewhat keep in contact. It was a tough time for Mark and Hyuck but they got through it with the help of Marks (wealthy) family and their friends. He was glad he was able to catch up. He remembered the times, stuck in the dorms with Ten the Thai dancer, worrying endlessly about his friends. They were all here now, almost.  
Johnny looked around after Jaehyun passed him a full wine glass.

“Yeah, I know you would want a beer but Do insists on mulled wine for Christmas eve,” Jaehyun chuckled. Donghyuck screwed up his nose.

“Wine,” he said as he was passed a glass.

“Yes, and you’ll be pleased to know that tomorrow its champagne Dongsookie,” Doyoung said primly, marching down the stairs from the second floor. Donghyuck groaned theatrically and everyone burst out laughing.  
.  
“Hurry up John-John, you need to come see if Santa came!” Mark called out from outside Johnny’s room. He groaned at the wake-up call. He had spent last night messaging Taeyong. His normal texting number was apparently not working so they were limited to talking over Kakao talk. He had a niggling headache from spending all of the night on his phone but he knew he could either talk the hint from Mark or take a VERY LOUD blow from Doyoung. He rolled over and slid out of bed, pulling on a hoodie as he thumped down the stairs.

“Merry Christmas to all,” He mumbled as a greeting when he entered the kitchen. Doyoung, who had previous experience flatting with Johnny in Korea, had already made coffee and passed him the cup with a smile.

“Merry Christmas Johnny,” He chuckled. Jaehyun passed him, already dressed with car keys in his hand. Pressing a kiss to Doyoungs cheek and winking at Johnny he was out the door, whistling on his way. Johnny turned to Doyoung with a confused look on his face.

“Where is he off to then?” He asked. Doyoung waved him off.

“Just picking up some last-minute supplies, nothing to worry about.”

“But isn’t everything shut?”

“Don’t worry John, its Christmas and we have presents to open, now hurry up and get to the living room,” Doyoung said hurriedly and shoved him to the lounge. Struggling to maintain a centre of balance on his coffee mug, a little of it sloshing over the side, he took the hint and plonked himself down on the couch. Hyuck was trying to coax Mark into a Christmas sweater but Mark wasn’t having any of it. Only taking advantage of the mini wrestling match to steal kisses from Hyuck.

“Cut it out you two, Mark you’re playing elf this year. Start handing out presents,” Doyoung said with a kick in their direction. Hyuck pouted but let him slide off with one more kiss.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Jae?” Johnny asked.

“No no, he said we could start without him don’t worry,” Doyoung replied quickly. So the merriment began.

In between Christmas carols and gag gifts from the younger two, Johnny felt his heart slowly rip itself to shreds. 

Taeyong would have loved this.

He had to focus on the positives. He had to. But it was so hard at the moment.

“Johnny?” Doyoung said softly. Johnny looked up from his lap.

“Yeah? Yeah? Sorry,” he shook his head in apology. He shouldn’t have let himself go so deep, now he had accidentally blocked out his friends. He heard Jae’s car pull up outside. Doyoung and the others smiled mysteriously.

“Don’t worry, we know you’ve been distracted at the moment and it's tough on days like these. You guys have done so well over the last months. All of us decided to pull together to give you a treat Johnny, you’ve worked so hard, you deserve it.” Doyoung grinned. Johnny felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster as his brain caught up with Doyoungs speech.

All of a sudden he felt everything go into slow-motion as he heard the door open and not one but two people step inside the house. He turned his head and in one moment he was sure that his heart had stopped altogether. The mess of pink hair, the slightly red eyes and clothes crumpled from travelling all the way here.

“Hey Johnny” Taeyong, Beautiful beautiful Taeyong, smiled at Johnny’s expression. In one swift motion, Johnny leapt from the couch and threw his arms around Taeyongs small frame and lifted him in a tight embrace.

“Taeyong” he breathed; his voice thick.

“Baby are you- aww Johnny come here,” Taeyong his special angel coo-ed as the tears in Johnny’s eyes spilled.

“I- I missed you. So, so mu- much,” Johnny cried. He felt Taeyong’s arms loop tighter around him. The room filled with cheers and the other two couples looped arms.

“Three cheer for a family whole again! Hip hip!” Jaehyun cried and everyone loudly answered.

“Best Christmas?” Taeyong whispered, wiping away tears of joy still collecting at the edges of Johnny's eyes, with his favourite sweet smile across his face. 

“Best ever,”

-end

**Author's Note:**

> -Twitter: smoke_starlight


End file.
